


Natsuki vs the Vending Machine

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Natsuki and the Vending Machine face off in an epic battle. Who will win?





	Natsuki vs the Vending Machine

Natsuki had just eaten her 420th protein bar that day, but she was still hungry. She turned to look at Monika with pleading eyes, waiting for another snack. Much to her dismay, however, Monika only shook her head and sighed. “Sorry Natsuki. That was my last protein bar.”

“Fine! I-It’s not like I specifically wanted _your_ protein bars, dummy! I’ll just buy some myself…” Natsuki pouts. She grabs her purse and opens it, only to find that it was completely empty. “Hey Sayori! Lend me some money, will you?”

Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse. She fumbles with the latch and gets it open. Then, she turns it upside-down and lets its contents spill onto the desk. Only two small coins fall out.

Currently, Natsuki has found **2** nickels inside Sayori’s purse, and now has a total of **$0.10!**

Unfortunately, that's not enough for a protein bar. Each bar costs $0.99. Maybe one day, they'll finally have enough nickels to buy one!

“Why don’t you go look for coins under the vending machine?” Yuri suggests.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Sayori exclaims. Sayori holds Natsuki’s hand, and drags her out of the clubroom before she could object. “Adventure time!”

Soon, the duo reach their destination: the vending machine. An artifact shrouded in mystery, it was believed that if you offered it a few coins as a sacrifice, a snack would drop from above into its metallic maw, free for the taking. Many an adventurer have attempted to visit the vending machine, only to encounter the cruel fate of dropping their coins beneath it. But it was there, in the unexplored abyss under the vending machine, that our heroines would find untold fortunes!

Natsuki lies low, trying to look for coins. Finally, she notices one. She puts her hand under the vending machine, trying to reach for it… “AAAAAAAA! A spider! … Just kidding. I can’t reach the coin though, help me, Sayori!”

Sayori pulls out a rope and ties it into a lasso, using it to pull out stuff from under the vending machine.

“Eww! A spider!”

“Eww! A slimy pen!”

“Aha… Aww, a couple of dollars? I wanted a protein bar!” Sayori grumbles.

“Dummy! Those dollars can buy two protein bars!” Natsuki retorts.

“What?! Explain how!”

“Money can be exchanged for goods and services.”

Natsuki takes the coins and inserts them into the vending machine, buying two protein bars. She hands one to Sayori, and starts eating her own. Sayori goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

“Ah- Jeez… I get it, I get it…”

Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's protein bar.

“H-Hey!! Did you seriously just do that?!”

Their antics are interrupted by a thunderous roar from the vending machine. The vending machine dissolves and contorts into weird shapes, before finally taking on the appearance of a metallic dragon. It towered over the heroines, and glared at them menacingly. “Who dares to steal from my hoard of coins!!”

“Who, you ask?” Sayori is the first to speak up. “A hero… of justice!” She retrieves a long rope from her pocket, and swings it around wildly, whipping the dragon with it. A few moments later, however, she started to get dizzy, and hurt herself in her confusion. She spinned around while advancing on the dragon, only to end up wrapped in rope. Oops.

Natsuki is the next to act. “Square up, thot!” she declares, as she runs forward and falcon punches the dragon. It’s not very effective… “Oof! My fist hurts.”

The dragon roars, and raises a claw to swing at Natsuki. Before the hit connects, however, the dragon is interrupted by a barrage of knives flying over Natsuki’s head, barely missing Natsuki by a hair’s breadth. It recoils in pain, and takes a few steps backwards. “A wild Yuri has appeared!” Yuri announces her arrival from behind Natsuki.

“Yuri! Thanks for the assist! But i-it’s not like I needed that, anyway! I’m the best, after all… Hey, why are you just standing there? Help me out, dummy!”

“No can do.” Yuri states matter-of-factly. “It’s not yet my turn.”

Suddenly, all the lights in the cafeteria went out. The only thing visible was the dragon, whose eyes now had a crimson glow. “I’m chargin’ mah lazor!” it bellows with a resounding shout.

The party trembled in fear at this hopeless situation. Is this how it all ends?

“Hewwo!~” A high pitched voice interrupts them. “Are you in twouble? Don’t worry, I’m here! I’ll dewete the enemies~”

The party turns to face the new arrival. It was a humanoid creature with luscious brown fur, dressed in Monika’s school uniform and signature white ribbon. “Hi, I’m Fluffnika!”

“Please just delete me.” Natsuki groans, as she collapses and loses consciousness.

…

Meanwhile, in a dark and dilapidated lair, which was so dark because the owner forgot to pay the electricity bill, an old man paces around the room while furiously yelling at his newest intern. “God damn it, MC, are you dense?! How many times must I repeat myself?! Deliver the protein bars to the cafeteria, and the weed to the dark alley! Not the other way around! Do I make myself clear?!”


End file.
